


Problem !

by Mizura_Rani_1



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizura_Rani_1/pseuds/Mizura_Rani_1
Summary: berpindah ke Yunani berharap memulai dari awal membuat Halilintar dan Blaze bertemu saudara mereka yang terpisah, belum ditambah dengan masalah yang akan datang silih berganti. dapatkah mereka melalui semua masalah tersebut? dan yang paling penting dapatkah mereka mempertahankan ikatan persaudaraan mereka? walau terpisah begitu lama.





	Problem !

Chapter : New Life, Be a Teacher Kanon!  
Halilintar menatap adiknya yang sedang mengepak barang-barang miliknya, mulai dari pakaian, buku-buku, dan mainan kedalam sebuah koper besar berwarna merah terang. Begitu selesai mengepak adiknya membalikkan badan, menampakkan sepasang iris merah dengan cincin berwarna orange.  
"Kak Halilin,Blaze dah selesai" ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar diwajah  
"Ayo makan, aku buat nasi goreng kesukaanmu"ujar Halilintar  
Blaze lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan di ikuti oleh Halilintar di belakangnya. Kedua saudara kembar itu makan, sambil sesekali Blaze bercerita tentang temannya dengan antusias, dan hampir melupakan makanannya jika tidak di tegur oleh Halilintar.  
~...~...~...~...~  
Pemuda beriris ruby itu menyuruh Blaze segera tidur, begitu melihat adiknya menguap berkali-kali. Blaze yang memang sudah mengantuk menuruti perkataan Halilintar tanpa protes sama sekali. Begitu Blaze masuk ke kamarnya Halilintar langsung mencuci piring yang ia dan adiknya gunakan untuk makan tadi. selesai pemuda itu langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya, bersiap untuk istirahat setelah beraktivitas begitu banyak.  
~...~...~...~...~  
" KAK HALILIN BANGUN !!!"  
Halilintar sebenarnya sudah bangun satu jam sebelum Blaze berteriak masuk ke kamarnya, dia menutup manik rubynya kembali dan pura-pura mengerang. Blaze cemberut melihatnya dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Halilintar, Halilintar memasang wajah pura-pura kesal ketika membuka mata, sementara adiknya mulai tersenyum lebar.  
"Kak Halilin ayo siap-siap nanti ketinggalan pesawat"  
"Iya iya Lez, kau cek barangmu dulu takutnya nanti ada yang belum kau masukkan"  
“baik kak!” seru Blaze kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.  
Sementara Blaze memeriksa barang bawaannya Halilintar langsung mengganti pakaiannya, karena ia sudah mandi lebih awal. Bel rumahnya langsung berbunyi dan membuatnya mengerang kesal, dengan rambut yang masih acak – acakan dan hanya mengenakan celana hitam serta kaos bewarna merah. Halilintar membuka pintu masuk rumah dan mendapati Yaya dan Ying memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir.  
“kenapa ?” tanya Halilintar.  
“uhm… kau pasti ke mau pindah sekolah ke yunani Halilintar?” tanya Yaya.  
Ying mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Yaya. “ya lho… kau tak pikir perasaan kita kah?”  
“ish… bukan macam tuh, aku tak nak Blaze tinggal di sana sendirian dia tuh polos sangat tahu, meski dia tuh mudah marah” jawab Halilintar. “lagipun bila dah lulus nanti kitorang akan balik kat pulau nih”  
“kau janji ya?”  
“aku Janji, dan bilang kat Fang sekarang dia jadi siswa paling populer kat sekolah”  
“baik aku tak jadi populer daripada kehilangan kawan aku” ujar seseorang yang keluar dari pohon besar tempatnya bersembunyi.  
“Fang? Bila masa kau ada dekat sini?” tanya Halilintar.  
“sejak tadi Gopal pun ada dengan aku” jawab Fang.  
Gopal akhirnya juga keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi “hai Hali”  
“hai… Fang mana Abang kau?”  
“ada di rumah, kelelahan selepas memperbaiki jam kuasa korang berdua semalam”  
Fang menunjukkan dua jam dengan bentuk yang sama namun dengan warna berbeda. Di layar jam tersebut juga terdapat dua lambang elemen yang mewakili nama mereka, lambang elemen petir dan elemen api. Halilintar langsung memakai jam miliknya, sementara jam milik adiknya ia pegang.  
“terima kasih Fang, titip salam aku dekat Abang Kaizo ye?” ujar Halilintar.  
“baiklah, oke Hali jumpa lagi” ujar Fang sebelum berjalan menjauh.  
“jumpa lagi Fang” bisik Halilintar “dan korang semua buat apa lagi kat sini?”  
“haiya hampir je terlupa… nah kenang – kenangan dari aku” ujar Ying menyerahkan dua buah liontin.  
Yaya mengeluarkan dua kantong plastic berisi biskuit buatannya. “ini pula bikuit untuk makan masa perjalanan nanti, aku buat sesuai resep buku kali ini dan aku rasa sedap pun”  
“yang terakhir nih buku album dari kami semua” kata Gopal. “kau janji tau jangan lupa pasal kami”  
“macam mana aku boleh lupa hanya korang yang nak berkawan dengan aku”   
Blaze datang tiba – tiba dan memeluk Halilintar dengan erat. “Kak Hali kenapa belum bersiap?” tanya Blaze sebelum mengalihkan pendangannya. “oh hai Yaya, Ying, Gopal sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?”  
“baru saja kok, kau di sana jaga diri ya? Jangan buat kebakaran macam dulu oke?”  
“lha… aku kan sudah boleh kawal kuasa aku, jadi takkan jadi kebakaran lagi” ujar Blaze sedikit cemberut.  
“Dey… jam kau je baru selesai di perbaiki mana boleh guna kuasa api kau tuh?” komentar Gopal.  
“sebenarnya sih semenjak kitorang berpisah aku dan kak Hali boleh guna kuasa tanpa jam kuasa lagi, Fang mana?” tanya Blaze.  
“sudah pulang duluan, nah jam kitorang yang sudah di perbaiki Kaizo” Halilintar menjawab sambil memberikan jam milik Blaze yang segera langsung di pakai oleh remaja tersebut. “setidaknya kuasa kita lebih stabil”  
“eh… sudah ya kitorang balik dulu, bye!”  
“bye!”  
Ying akhirnya pergi menjauh di ikuti Yaya dan juga Gopal, Halilintar dan Blaze kembali masuk ke dalam rumah menikmati sarapan nasi dengan lauk hasil masakan Blaze, bagi Halilintar masakan Blaze adalah masakan yang terbaik. Selesai Halilintar langsung kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan memakai jaket hitam dengan motif kilat miliknya. Liontin pemberian Ying ia simpan dulu di dalam tas.  
“hm… Blaze kau dah siap?”  
“mestilah siap!”  
Kedua remaja kembar itu langsung pergi menuju Stasiun kereta pulau rintis, langit masih gelap karena jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi waktu Malaysia sehingga lalu – lalu kendaraan masih begitu sedikit. Bukan berarti Halilintar akan mengendurkan penjagaannya, karena jam – jam seperti ini orang – orang yang berniat jahat pasti berulah.  
~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~  
“kak Hali” panggil Blaze memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya.  
“hm” hanya itu respon yang di berikan kakaknya.  
“kapan kereta akan sampai dah setengah jam kita tunggu bosan lah kak”  
‘lain kali kalau mengajak Blaze lebih baik lima belas menit sebelum kereta itu berangkat’ batin Halilintar “sebentar lagi sampai”  
“sebentar tu kapan?”  
“tiga puluh menit lagi”  
“hm… tadi pun bilang tiga puluh menit”  
“maaf”  
Suasana sunyi di antara keduanya kembali berlanjut, bahkan membuat kedua kakak beradik kembar itu hampir tertidur di Stasiun yang ramai –meski Halilintar langsung menjaga'kan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Morpheus-. Penantian penuh kesunyian ini berakhir ketika kereta tujuan kuala lumpur tiba dengan pintu terbuka lebar, Halilintar dan Blaze langsung masuk ke dalam kereta takut tidak mendapat jatah tempat duduk, bagaimanapun Halilintar menyadari adiknya sudah menahan kantuk menunggu kedatangan kereta tersebut.  
“kau tidur saja sampai kuala lumpur akan ku bangunkan” ujar Halilintar.  
“aku… haah… tak mengantuk lah kak”  
Meski menyangkal Blaze malah langsung tertidur pulas, sementara Halilintar menjaga Blaze lagipula dirinya sudah tidak mengantuk.   
~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~  
Bruk!  
Halilintar menjatuhkan tubuh adiknya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di stasiun Kuala Lumpur. Yah… bukan cara membangunkan paling menyenangkan jika kau meminta kembaran yang terkenal paling temperamen untuk membangunkanmu, dan itu juga terjadi pada Blaze yang langsung menggerutu tidak jelas. Beberapa penumpang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali ke aktivitas masing – masing takut menghadapi tatapan tajam dari Halilintar.  
“kak Hali banguninnya biasa aja dong! Sakit nih!” rengek Blaze.  
Tangan Halilintar langsung bersidekap di depan dadanya. “hmph… salah kau sendiri aku dah coba bangunkan kau baik – baik kau tak bangun” ujar Halilintar “atau kau mau ku sumpal dengan biscuit Yaya yang kemarin dia bagi”  
Blaze langsung menatap horror kakaknya, baginya biscuit yang di berikan Yaya kemarin rasanya lebih parah dari pada yang sebelum – sebelumnya. Halilintar tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Blaze diam di tempatnya.  
“dah… cepat bersiap sebentar lagi mau turun!” perintah Halilintar yang ternyata sudah membawa tas dan koper miliknya.  
~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~  
Bandara internasional kuala lumpur sudah terlihat begitu ramai dengan pengunjung yang datang dan pergi, bahkan ketika waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Halilintar harus memegang lengan Blaze agar adiknya ini tidak hilang di tengah – tengah kerumunan, mengingat sifat Blaze yang seperti anak kecil. Kini Halilintar harus pasrah ditarik adiknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.  
“kak Hali jalannya jangan lama! Bisa ketinggalan pesawat nanti!”  
Dan ya Halilintar pasrah yang paling penting adiknya tidak hilang di tengah – tengah kerumunan.  
~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~  
Saga menatap adiknya Kanon yang terlihat serius membaca kertas di tangannya, katanya sih biodata anak pindahan dari SMA Pulau Rintis Malaysia, Negara di kawasan Asia tenggara yang berarti berada dekat dengan Asia timur tepatnya jepang di mana Saori dulu dilarikan dan di besarkan.  
“Kan sampai kapan kau membaca kertas itu berkali – kali?” tanya Saga yang akhirnya gemas juga.  
“jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu Saga kau seperti mengucapkan teknik pertahanan milik Shaka saja, kau bacalah sendiri kenapa aku membaca berkas ini berulang – ulang” ujar Kanon sambil menyerahkan kertas di tangannya pada kembaran tertua.  
(di kuil Virgo Shaka bersin hebat membuat meditasinya terganggu)  
Saga langsung membaca kertas di tangannya.  
Nama : Boboiboy Halilintar (Saga tertawa membaca nama depan remaja tersebut)  
Nama panggilan : Halilintar, Hali, Halilin, dan Lintar.  
Tempatlahir : Kuala Lumpur.  
Tanggal lahir : 13 Maret 2001.  
Usia : 15 tahun.  
Tinggi : 145 cm.  
Berat : -  
Gol.Darah : -  
Warna rambut : hitam dengan garisan putih di kanan.  
Warna mata : Merah.  
Anak ke : 1 dari tujuh bersaudara.  
Saga lalu beralih ke kertas yang satunya.  
Nama : Boboiboy Blaze.  
Nama panggilan : Blaze, Lez, pelawak Api.  
Tempat lahir : Kuala Lumpur.  
Tanggal lahir : 13 Maret 2001.  
Usia : 15 tahun.  
Tinggi : 145 cm.  
Berat : -  
Gol.Darah : -  
Warna rambut : hitam dengan garisan putih di kanan.  
Warna mata : Merah/orange.  
Anak ke : 4 dari tujuh bersaudara.  
Dan barulah Saga mengerti kenapa adiknya membaca kertas ini berulang – ulang.  
“mereka kembar tujuh”  
“iya, dan itulah kenapa aku bingung bagaimana hanya dua anak itu yang pindah sementara lima lainnya tidak” ujar Kanon.  
“entah kenapa aku pernah lihat wajah mereka, tiga orang tapi dengan dua orang matanya bewarna biru dan satunya bermata hijau seperti daun” ujar Saga tiba – tiba.  
“huh… kapan?” tanya Kanon.  
“dua hari yang lalu ketika pergi ke Athen’s kalau tidak salah sih namanya Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Ice dan Boboiboy Thorn” ujar Saga.  
“nama depan mereka sama, kau tahu rumah mereka?”  
“Tahu. Mau ku antarkan ke sana?” ulur Saga.  
“boleh”  
To be Continue or Discontinue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes… akhirnya selesai juga bikin Crossover antara Boboiboy dan Saint Seiya.  
> And yes this is first Crossover between Boboiboy and Saint Seiya.   
> See you again and please review.


End file.
